fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
|image= |name=Freed Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Green |blood type= |unusual features=Green hair |affiliation= Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Back of Left Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Thunder God Tribe |previous team= |partner=Bickslow |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |alias=The Dark |magic=Darkness Magic Jutsu Shiki Dark Écriture |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Freed Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Thunder God Tribe and is known as 'Freed the Dark' by Laxus Dreyar. Appearance Freed appears to be an man of average height with blue eyes and small mole below his left one. He has long green hair with bangs that cover his right eye and has lightning-like strands of hair on each side. Additionally, he has a small ponytail. Freed wears a coat and waistcoat with pink trimmings and a cravat tie along with a belt and a scabbard. His Fairy Tail Guild member tattoo can be found on the back of his left hand. Personality Freed seems to be the quietest of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three were infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was also the most reserved, remaining detached from the going-ons of the guild, and emotionally distant to those there. Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which place him at odds with his guild mates, he also cares for the well-being of his former friends and comrades, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members. When Mirajane shouts at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closes his eyes and replies "we were once". Despite his calm and detached demeanor, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his empathic side. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. As of chapter 204, it has been shown he has a weakness for beautiful women in swimsuits (much to Cana's delight). However, this might just have been a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat. History He hadn't returned to the guild for half a year, and hadn't met any of the newer members such as Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Thunder God Tribe, a group of Mages who act as Laxus's bodyguards, with Freed as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshuu, Guild Master Makarov had asked Freed to supervise Laxus in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 15 He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Freed was first seen together with the Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild, watching Bickslow and Evergreen defeating the Dark Guild's members. The three then talk about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he, together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 It was revealed the Freed has set up a barrier around Fairy Tail that keeps Makarov, the girls, and strangely, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-9, 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 He also set up multiple enchantments all over Magnolia that forces anyone trapped in there to fight one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 As Reedus Jonah tries to reach Porlyusica to find a cure for the girls' condition, Freed appears and the two start to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 However, Freed proved to be too powerful for Reedus as he was defeated easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Freed is then confronted by Alzack Connell who uses his Guns Magic to attack, but Freed easily deflected it, and because of his enchantments, Alzack collapses from lack of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 After Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen, he arrives at Laxus' side, saying that only himself or Bickslow could defeat Erza. Laxus asks him what he was doing there, to which Freed replies that since the girls are no longer stone, the game is over. Laxus intimidates him with his lightning and tells him that if he chickened out, he should go since he doesn't need weakling in his Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 2-3 After Laxus activates the Thunder Palace, Freed is shocked to know that Laxus would go that far, but Laxus tells him that it is a battle and that its not over until one side is obliterated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-17 Laxus then tells him to go and kill Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. Freed tries to argue that they are still members of the guild, but intimidated, decides to follow Laxus, saying that he would follow him even to hell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-7 After Bickslow's defeat, Freed comes across Cana and Juvia and manages to trap them in one of his enchantments. Forced to fight Cana, Juvia, after being reassured by Freed that he will fight the winner, decided to incapacitate herself by attacking one of the lacrimas. As she faints, Juvia explains to Cana that she only wanted Fairy Tail to accept her as a member since she loves them. Cana tells her that she was already accepted and Juvia faints with a smile on her face. An angry Cana then charges at Freed with tears in her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-20 Mirajane and Elfman arrive as Freed was defeating Cana. Elfman tries to battle Freed, but Freed deems him defeated and using his Magic Dark Écriture, tortures Elfman. Mirajane tries to tell him to stop but Freed ignores her and continues torturing Elfman. As Freed was about to kill Elfman, Mirajane's dormant powers awakened making her able to use her Magic Take Over and charges straight at Freed. Freed tries to use his Magic to evade her attacks to no avail and he finally sees the demon within the angelic Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-19 As Mirajane overpowers him with her speed and strength, Freed decided to use his Dark Écriture: Darkness changing himself into a demon as well. However, Mirajane proves to be too powerful and was able to pin him to the ground. As she was about to deal the finishing blow, Mirajane remembers Lisanna's face and deactivates her Satan Soul, saying that the fight is meaningless and that they are supposed to be allies. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only ally. As Mirajane continues to talk, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears and confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done and the two lose their will to fight and reconcile with each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-18 After Laxus' failed attempt to cast Fairy Law, Freed arrives at Caldia Cathedral and informs Laxus that everyone is safe. He explains that his heart still cares for his comrades and that was the reason Fairy Law failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-16 After Laxus was excommunicated, Freed is seen along the Thunder God Tribe. As Evergreen and Bickslow try to convince Laxus not to go, Freed just watches them. After Laxus leaves, Freed thinks that they will meet again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the parade, Freed (with a new hair style) is the one who convinces Makarov to not give up the title as master, asking him for Laxus' sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 6 Edolas arc Freed is seen celebrating the arrival of Wendy Marvell and Charle at their Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 He is later seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to arrive standing next to Erza and Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 S-Class Trial arc Freed appears again along with Bickslow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail telling Lisanna that it's a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna acts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was still in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 A few days later, he witness the announcement of the S-Class Wizard Trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Freed is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus's vacant spot among the S-rank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 He chooses Bickslow as his partner for the trial, to Evergreen's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 As the participants head towards Tenrou Island, Freed is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bickslow on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bickslow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good. He said that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and has the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bickslow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 Freed then tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and he'll be the one taking Laxus's place. Cana, determined, says "fine" and that they also have their own reasons for becoming S-Class Mages. Freed, blushing, asks if they can put some clothes on because it's too distracting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-4 Cana hears him and takes out her sexy lady card knowing now that women in swimsuits is his weakness. Ladies in bikinis come out of the cards and start crowding around Freed. Bickslow tells him to keep it together and he just starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Lucy then opens the gate to Virgo, thinking that women also might distract Bickslow. Bickslow says that that doesn't work on him and easily beats Virgo because of how weak she is. Cana used the Prayers Fountain card, but they're still able to dodge it. Lucy realizes there's water so she opens the gate to Aquarius. Aquarius sends forth a strong wave of water, so Freed and Bickslow get knocked out while Lucy and Cana regained consciousness from holding on to something. Lucy and Cana win the fight and walk into the 2nd round.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-14 Bickslow asks Freed if he can really accept this, and Freed replies by saying, "Yeah." Freed says that he would have fought seriously if it was somebody else, but he owes Cana so he already decided if he were to face them then he would let them win. Bickslow says that it's a bit much that women is his weakness and Freed agrees. Bickslow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus's spot, but Freed states that that's not important. He continues by saying that it's about Fairy Tail, and Laxus would come back someday. Bickslow thinks about how "to think they'd run into Cana and Lucy," and says that they sure are lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-16 They then head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Later both him and Bickslow make a surprise return to the island and engage Rustyrose in battle both claiming that they cannot forgive him for what he has done. As Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his puppets, Freed tried to use his Dark Écriture: Pain technique on him. However Rustyrose evades both attacks. Bickslow then attacks a newly transformed Rustyrose and Freed follows through with his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow to attack him. As Bickslow tells Rustyrose to get up, Freed tells him that there is no redemption for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Rustyrose then uses the attack Ghosts of the Britear on Freed and Bickslow and the ghosts produced begin to wrap around Freed's and Bickslow's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Freed is later seen collapsing when Azuma destroys the Great Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 After Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same attack he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir, and Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily get caught in the attack too. However, Elfman frees them after he is possessed by Bickslow, and he unexpectedly hits Rustyrose from behind. Lisanna uses her Magic to transform her arms into wings and teams up with Freed, giving him with her legs a boost and the strength to quickly fly towards Rustyrose and give him the finishing blow, putting an end to the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 When Natsu and the others return to the camp, Freed and Bickslow are seen reviewing the situation while Pantherlily informs them about the Grimoire Heart Battle Ship's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 When Natsu is ready to go fight Hades, Freed says he will be defense, as he still needs to inscribe some enchantments. Freed and Bickslow tell the attack team to leave the defenses to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 2 Magic and Abilities Fried's_magic_seal.jpg|Enchantments Fried_uses_his_ench.jpg|Dark Écriture Ried's magic eye.jpg|Freed's Eye Magic Freed Teleporting.png|Teleportation Rejection.jpg|Dark Écriture: Reflect Fear.jpg|Dark Écriture: Fear Suffering.jpg|Dark Écriture: Suffering Pain.jpg|Dark Écriture: Pain Wing.jpg|Dark Écriture: Wings Yami-no-Ecriture-Darkness.jpg|Dark Écriture: Darkness Zetsuei.jpg|Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow Rustyrose defeated.jpg|Dark Écriture: Destruction Darkness Breath.jpg|Darkness Breath Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Flare Bomb Freed slashing Reedus.jpg|Freed's Swordsmanship abilities Dark Écriture: Freed's primary Magic. It allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-10 *'Teleportation': Freed seems to be able to teleport by turning himself into runes. This runes float on the air and go to the place where they unite to form Freed's body again. *'Dark Écriture: Reflect': Writing a rune in thin air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile. It was only used once, so the extent of its reflecting power is unknown. (Anime Only) *'Dark Écriture: Pain': Writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. *'Dark Écriture: Fear': Writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. *'Dark Écriture: Suffering': Writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. *'Dark Écriture: Death': This spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. *'Dark Écriture: Wings': Writing runes on himself, Freed gains dark purple colored magical wings that allow him to fly. :*'Enhanced Speed': Freed sprouts wings that allows him to momentarily dodge Mirajane's attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-17 *'Dark Écriture: Darkness': A forbidden spell which Freed uses only as a last resort: writing runes on himself, he turns into a dark-colored demonic-like creature. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in this form Freed has enough strength to clash with Mirajane while she was in her demon form. *'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow': Writing runes on himself, Freed turns into a dark-colored armored knight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 15-16 *'Dark Écriture: Destruction': A seemingly powerful slash inflicted onto the user's opponent. Darkness Magic: In the anime, through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed is able to cast Darkness Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 *'Darkness Breath': Freed charges dark energy and shapes it into a tornado, which strikes his enemies. (Anime Only) *'Darkness Flare Bomb': Freed creates a bomb made from darkness energy. (Anime Only) Jutsu Shiki: Freed's enchantments are basically traps that can only be deactivated by completing the requirements set by him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While in his demon form, Freed was able to keep up with Mirajane for a short period of time with hand-to-hand combat, demonstrating great prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 5-6 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even without his Magic, Freed can fight proficiently with his sword, having displayed excellent swordplay. He was seen cutting Alzack's wind bullets with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Equipment Sword: Freed wields a sword that resembles a rapier with the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the hilt for using his fighting and his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 Freed uses his sword as a pen when he is writing the runes of his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 9 Major Battles *Thunder God Tribe vs. Ghoul Spirit *Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine *Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine *Elfman vs. Freed Justine *Mirajane vs. Freed Justine *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose Appearances in Other Media Freed appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia * When Freed was first shown, his Fairy Tail mark was on his right hand, but when he showed up at the Cathedral, after Laxus castes Fairy Law, his mark was seen at his left hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party, Freed has his full length original hair again. * Freed's name was originally Albion (アルビオン Arubion). However, because other members of the Thunder God Tribes have long name, Mashima changed it to balance things out. Freed's originally going to use ancient texts as his magic, and from the word "old" in japanese, with a few phonic changes, became "Freed". (Process goes from 古いぞ(Furui zo) to ふりーぞ(Furīzo) to　フリード(Furīdo)).Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Thunder God Tribe